Amor Eterno
by Babi Cullen
Summary: Hay amores que, aunque la vida los separe, siempre permaneces y son imposibles de olvidar. Hay amores que son tan fuertes que están destinados a nunca marcharse y a quedarse en nuestros corazones de por vida, aunque la vida se empeñe en alejarlas. Los invito a leer y descubrir de qué se trata.


**\- Título: Amor eterno**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

4.- Está dedicada a mi amor eterno, mi fiel compañera: mi Koka hermosa.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Auch, eso duele! abrir los ojitos por primera vez puede doler ¿Mamá, dónde estás? Chillo y de inmediato siento su nariz fría y húmeda pasando por sobre mi cuerpo.

Puede sonar extraño, pero lo amo. Amo sus caricias, sus lamidas y el calor que se siente cerca de su cuerpo.

Lo que no amo... Mis molestos hermanos. Siempre me aplastan, pasan por sobre mi como si no existiera y me quitan mi lugar al lado de mami. Los detesto.

Pero ya creceré y seré más grande que ellos ¡Ya verán!

Pasa el tiempo y mis regordetas patitas ya me sostiene. Soy torpe aun, pero puedo moverme un poco más lejos. Aunque mamá ya no nos cuida tanto y debo buscar un lugar más cómodo ¡Esa mantita bajo la silla donde se sienta la señora mayor servirá! ¡Ah, que cómodo se siente!

Estaba acostado en la comodidad de mi mantita como cada día cuando me despierto por sorpresa. Alguien me está cogiendo ¡Ah, es la humana de mamá! ¿Espera, a dónde me llevas? No, al jardín no. Estaba cómodo allí adentro y aquí están mis hermanos corriendo como locos detrás de esa cosa con la que suelen jugar. Y odio esta cosa que me pincha mis patitas.

Aunque lo quieran, no me moverse ¡Me echaré en esta cosa verde que pincha, a dormir!

— ¡Que pequeño más perezoso! — ¿Están hablando de mí? No, no puede ser.

Si, hablaban de mí.

Un humano que está al lado del corral donde estoy con mis hermanos se acerca con cuidado hasta donde estoy ¡Hey, no! ¡Eso, hermanitos, ataquen al desconocido humano! ¡No, no lo tienen que lamer! ¡No. déjame donde estaba!...  
Oye, no es tan frío como el suelo y hueles mejor que la anciana, no hueles a viejo con un toque de colonia inglesa... No, tu olor es a limpio, a café mezclado con madera. Me gustas y que me rasques detrás de la oreja aún más. No pares.

— Parece que le has gustado, Edward

¡Así que así te llamas! Yo pensaba que todos se llamaban humano. Nosotros todos somos "cachorro" o "perrito".

— Tal parece que si— eso, no dejes de acariciar mi cabeza— Me llevaré a este, señora Coope.

— Perfecto

¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde? Espera, mi mami se está quedando.

¿Qué es este lugar? Huele a cuero y es frío. Al menos la caja tiene una manita para acostarme... ¡Mami! ¡Mami, me llevan! ¡Edward, no me dejes aquí solito!

Se da la vuelta por fuera del monstruo donde me dejó y se sube por otro lado. Se sienta tras una cosa redonda.

— Tranquilo pequeño, nada malo te pasará— se voltea y me acaricia la cabeza. Está sonriendo... tal vez si lamo su mano me deje escapar— Que adorable eres. Te va a encantar tu nuevo hogar, chico.

Nuevo hogar... Eso suena... ¿Bien? ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé ni que significa eso!

Bueno, creo que "nuevo hogar" no era algo malo después de todo.

Después de un tiempo llegamos a otra casa más grande que donde vivía mi mami y la humana. Lo malo... Tenía mucho de esa cosa que me pincha mis patitas en el suelo.

El monstruo se detuvo y Edward volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos. Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y esta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Es hermoso! — chilló fuerte esa humana, haciendo que mis oídos dolieran ¡Hey, quitas tus manos de mi cuerpo! Estaba cómodo con Edward— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Aun no tiene nombre, Alice— ¿Cómo que no? Me llamo cachorro pequeño.

— Es un perrito hermoso— ¡Me aprietas!

Esa humana era más pequeña que Edward, su cara y cuerpo eran chiquitos, su cabello era un desorden total y su voz era muy aguda. Tal vez era un cachorro como yo. Si, tenía que ser eso.

Caminó hacia el interior de la enorme casa, que tengo que decir estaba mucho más calientita que el jardín, hasta una sala. Ahí había tres humanos más.

Otro humano más grande que Edward se levantó de su puesto en el suelo y vino hacia la chica. Era enorme y me asustaba.

— ¡Déjame tenerlo! — gritó, estirando sus brazos y tratando de sacarme de los de Alice.

— No, Emmett. Lo tengo yo— trató de alejarme, pero el humano grandote me tenía atrapado… Y me tiraban.

Comenzaron a tirarme de allá para acá una y otra vez. Mi cabecita ya comenzaba a dolerme.

Menos mal llegó Edward a rescatarme y me llevó hasta un sillón frente a los otros dos humanos, a los que saludó y les dijo papás ¿Los humanos también tenían padres? Eso no lo sabía. Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sé.

La humana que se veía mayor a Edward se acercó hasta nosotros y se sentó a su lado. De inmediato su mano se dirigió hasta mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciarme sobre la oreja… Esa humana si sabía lo que era bueno.

— Es un precioso golden, Edward— dijo la mujer. Si, dijo que soy hermoso. Gracias humana que huele bien.

— Era el más pequeño de la camada. Un poco perezoso y muy tímido— Edward siguió acariciando mi cuerpo

— ¿Y ya le tienes nombre? — ¡Me llamo pequeño cachorro!

— Si, Amadeus.

¿Amadeus? Bueno, creo que es mejor que pequeño cachorro.

Si antes pensaba que los humanos eran desagradables, siempre queriendo cogerte para apretarte hasta morir y tirar de tus cabellos… Ahora pensaba lo contrario. Y es que no podía haberme tocado mejores humanos para vivir.

Esme, la madre de mi amo, era una mujer muy dulce y que siempre estaba preocupado de que no me faltara alimento. Lo único que no me gustaba de ella era que siempre era la responsable de que Edward me terminara bañando, aunque no quisiera. Por lo demás, la amaba.

Carlisle, el líder de la manada, también era bastante agradable. Con él me sentaba por largas horas en el sillón de la sala, frente a la chimenea, y de vez en cuando me dejaba acostarme con él en su gran cama. Su calma era lo mejor, nunca alterado y siempre dispuesto a pasar un momento de relajo a mi lado.

Alice… Ella era alguien que no me agradaba demasiado. La chica estaba empeñada en que fuera su modelo personal, en colocarme ropa que me incomodaba y en tratar de arreglar mi pelo. Pero siempre había algún charco de agua o lodo donde podía ir a revolcarme para quitarme lo que ella me colocaba.

Emmett… Él era sin dudas uno de los que amaba. Siempre tenía cosas deliciosas para darme. Palomitas, jamón, pan, papas… De todo. Ese chico comía por montones pero siempre estaba dispuesto a convidarme.

Edward, mi dueño… Él era el mejor. Lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Esperaba por horas cada vez que se iba a estudiar y me alegraba mucho cada vez que llegaba a casa porque eso significaba que pasaríamos horas jugando en el patio o que saldríamos a correr por los alrededores, lo que siempre terminaba con una caminata por el parque donde me dejaba meterme en el lago.

En una de esas salidas fue que conocimos a mi otra dueña humana, Isabella. La chica casi cae cuando pasé por su lado para lanzarme al agua, pero Edward alcanzó a sujetarla y desde ese momento no se separaron más… Pero no había problema, podía compartir a mi humano.

Edward era sin dudas el mejor de la vida. Siempre se daba el tiempo para estar conmigo y jugar, o simplemente para ver la televisión juntos y me metía a escondidas a dormir con él durante las noches. Solo lo odiaba cuando me llevaba a donde ese sujeto que solían llamar "veterinario"… A ese sí que lo detestaba.

— No, Edward. No puedes ir a la fiesta— desperté con los gritos de Esme. Llevaba discutiendo con mi amo desde hace unos minutos y no dejaba de reñirlo. Tal parecía que se había metido en problemas.

Ambos entraron en la cocina. Ella se fue al refrigerador y Edward la siguió de cerca.

Yo miraba todo con atención desde mi cama.

— Pero mamá, será la mejor fiesta de mi último año de secundaria y no me la puedo perder— reclamó, apoyándose en la encimera.

— Que no, Edward. Esta noche vamos a salir con tu padre y debes cuidar de Alice y Emmett.

— ¡Pero ellos ya son grandes!

— Tienen solo 15 y 10 años, Edward. Ya hablé y no irás

Mi humano salió del lugar en medio de reclamos y subió por las escaleras.

Me levanté con pereza desde mi cama y salí detrás de él para ver si podía subirle el ánimo. Sabía cómo se sentía que Esme te riñera pues solía hacerlo cuando hacía algo que consideraba malo, así que tenía que ver si estaba bien.

Entré en su cuarto y me lo encontré tirado en su cama con ese aparato pequeño, por el que a veces solía hablar, en sus manos. Lo miraba completamente molesto y de vez en cuando lo escuchaba murmurar cosas.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta el borde de la cama y con mi nariz empujé su mano como hacía cada vez que quería que me acariciara.

— ¡Ahora no, Amadeus!— me gritó, algo que nunca había hecho. Estaba molesto de verdad.

Volví a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo y terminó echándome de su habitación. No podía culparlo, se sentía mal después de que lo riñeran.

Bajé las escaleras y no lo vi aparecer ni siquiera cuando sus padres se despidieron de sus hermanos y les indicaron que no se acostaran tarde. Luego se fueron.

Poco a poco las luces de la casa se fueron apagando y fue hora de que me diera mi última vuelta para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Emmett y Alice en sus camas, durmiendo, y Edward…

— Amadeus, vas a guardar silencio ¿Vale? Este será el secreto de los dos— me cogió el hocico con sus manos y besó el tope de mi cabeza—. Volveré antes que mis padres regresen, tu solo encárgate de que mis hermanos estén a salvo.

Bajamos los dos las escaleras y lo vi salir por la puerta principal. De inmediato corrí al ventanal de la sala para verlo alejarse en su automóvil por el que casi me había dejado sordo cuando gritó al descubrir que era su regalo.

Al ver que no volvería en un rato, me fui a recostar a mi cama para esperar a que regresara… Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Me desperté cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió esa madrugada y entró el humano que era el hermano de Esme, Eleazar. El me acarició la cabeza y subió las escaleras para ir a despertar a los chicos.

Algo alcancé a escuchar sobre "accidente", "auto" y "Edward", pero no sabía que eran lo que significaban esas palabras.

Vi como los chicos preparaban unas mochilas con sus cosas y luego bajaban con su tío.

— Tú te quedas aquí, Amadeus. Ya vendremos a verte en cuanto sepamos algo de Edward— me besó la cabeza el grandote y luego salieron del lugar.

Nuevamente estaba solo.

Los días que siguieron a ese fueron los más largos de mi corta vida.

Me la pasaba la mayor parte del día solo, apenas si veía a Carlisle o a Esme por un par de horas al día y ellos no hacían más que llorar en el rato que estaban en la casa, e incluso había días en los que ellos no venían y solo llegaba Eleazar para darme comida y dejarme salir por unos minutos al patio a estirarme. Los paseos habían desaparecido de mi vida.

¿Y Edward? ¿Mi amo donde estaba? ¿Acaso me había abandonado?

— Edward está mal, compañero— sollozó Carlisle esa tarde mientras intentaba dormir un poco. Yo estaba recostado a su lado con mi cabeza apoyada en su vientre y el acariciaba mis orejas—. Los médicos dicen que su recuperación será larga y que tendremos que ser pacientes con él. Que nos necesitará más que nunca.

Una gota de agua salió desde sus ojos y no pude evitar querer atraparla. Me estiré y la lamí, él me sonrió y luego más gotas como esas salieron desde sus ojos ¿Acaso lo había lastimado?

Después de ese día no sé cuánto tiempo más pasó, solo puedo asegurar que las cosas siguieron como estaban y yo seguía sin haber visto a mi dueño. Ya comenzaba a desesperarme.

Esa tarde escuché llegar el automóvil de Carlisle como cada tarde y ni siquiera me coloqué de pie para ir a buscarlo. Ese día no tenía ánimos de ir a verlo, solo quería a Edward.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y de inmediato escuché la voz del hombre comenzar a llamarme, pero también lo hizo Esme. Había venido con él.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? — inquirió la castaña.

— ¡Amadeus!

Levanté mi cabeza desde mis patas delanteras y puse más atención a la voz que me había llamado. Pero no podía ser eso porque él… Él estaba en otro lado llamado "hospital".

— ¡Ven, chico! ¡Ven a acá!

¡Si, era él! Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama y salí casi corriendo de la cocina para ir hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Desde el marco pude verlo.

¡Mi amo estaba de regreso! No estaba de pie y solo permanecía en esa silla con ruedas y algo en su cuello, pero estaba en casa y eso era lo importante.

Corrí hasta su lado y salté a sus piernas para pararme en dos patas y poder lamer su rostro con alegría. Cuanto lo había extrañado, aun no podía creer que estuviera en casa nuevamente.

Él me acariciaba las orejas y mi cabeza en general y me besaba en el tope de esta.

Como hace mucho no pasaba no podía detener mi cola ¡Estaba demasiado feliz y no podía controlarla!

— Yo también te extrañé, compañero. Juro que nunca más nos separaremos.

También lo esperaba.

Y cuanto hubiese deseado que nuestra promesa se cumpliera, pero el destino estaba empeñado en que nuestras vidas no estuvieran unidas para siempre.

Ya no me sentía el mismo de antes. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, mis piernas me dolían y no era capaz de caminar fuera de mi cama sin que cada parte de mi ser me pidiera a gritos que me volviera a costar y mi apetito había disminuido. Estaba agotado.

Edward me había llevado a donde ese tipo que tanto detestaba, pero por primera vez se lo agradecí. Después de un piquete el dolor se había calmado y había sido capaz de estar más alerta por un par de días, pero los piquetes cada vez duraban menos y el dolor volvía más fuerte que antes.

Esa tarde llegamos juntos a donde el veterinario y ellos se dedicaron a conversar por largo rato. No sabía que tanto hablaban pero Edward no podía dejar de llorar y me abrazaba y besaba a cada tanto a la vez que me aseguraba que todo estaría bien.

Vi que el hombre salió del lugar y nos dejó solos por unos minutos.

— ¡Ey, amigo! No sabes lo mucho que me duele tener que tomar una decisión como esta y espero que algún día me perdones. No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o no, necesito que me ayudes— sollozó contra mi cuello— ¡Dios! No sabes cuánto desearía que me pudieras responder si estoy tomando la decisión correcta o no.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero Edward estaba muy acongojado. Quería poder moverle la cola como siempre lo hacía, pero estaba muy cansado para hacerlo.

— Vivimos muchas cosas juntos, Amadeus, y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Fuiste mi mejor amigo y puede que la gente no comprenda mi locura por ti, pero te mereces todo mi amor y adoración e incluso más que eso. Tú fuiste mi amigo, mi apoyo cuando tuve el accidente y tenía que rehabilitarme, fuiste el responsable de mi relación con Bella, me hiciste abuelo por primera vez y me hiciste el dueño de tu mejor heredero… E incluso fuiste el responsable de que tuviera el mío propio y que estoy seguro que te extrañará tanto como yo.

No quiero que sigas sufriendo, amigo mío, y es por eso que tomé la decisión más difícil de mi vida… y espero no equivocarme.

El veterinario regresó con una cosa metalica en sus manos que dejó sobre el colchón donde me encontraba tendido, descansando. Edward me abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho.

Miró a Edward y le sonrió con tristeza. Él asintió.

Encendió una maquina horrible que emitía un ruido terrible ¡Ey, no cortes el pelo de mi pata! Perfecto, había quedado muy horrenda.

— Tranquilo, muchacho— Edward me apretó y besó el tope de mi cabeza cuando un nuevo piquete más doloroso que el de los otros días atravesó mi pata. Eso me había dolido demasiado.

El hombre que odiaba comenzó a trabajar en mi pata y ató una cinta en esta para sujetar lo que fuera que había dejado en esta. Luego cogió otros instrumentos que movía de un lado a otro.

— ¿Listo? — Edward asintió y besó mi cabeza. Un sollozo salió desde su pecho.

Una calma comenzó a embargar mi cuerpo y sentía que flotaba en las nubes. Me sentía como en un día de verano corriendo por el parque en compañía de Edward, Bella, el pequeño Nathan y Morgan, mi cachorro. Me sentía feliz.

Busqué el rostro de mi amo y pude ver esa misma mirada de adoración que había visto el día que me llevó de la casa de mi mami y nos fuimos a la suya. La misma mirada de amor y complicidad con la que nos juramos seriamos los mejores amigos y que nunca nos separaríamos.

Los suyos derramaban agua a borbotones y los míos solo lo admiraban una vez más a la vez que se iban sintiendo cada vez más pesados y se me hacía difícil mantenerlos abiertos.

Cuando pequeño sufrí al abrir mis ojos a los días de nacido. La luz me había lastimado y quise nunca haberlos abierto, pero no fue malo después de todo. Había aprendido a ver lo lindo de la vida, había visto el rostro de personas maravillosas, había recorrido y visto lugares hermosos y que tantas alegrías me había dado, había visto la carita de mi pareja y luego mis cachorros al nacer, había visto al cachorro de mi amo y había gozado cada momento a su lado…

Si, había dolido abrir esos ojos, pero mucho más difícil fue que se cerraran y saber que no volvería a ver a mi amo nuevamente. Ver todo por primera vez duele, pero más duele el saber que no lo harás nuevamente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, un one shot.**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermosa Koka, mi fiel compañera y que sé que algún día volveré a ver. Ella era la mejor amiga que pude tener y que ya me dejó hace casi tres años, pero que aun extraño.**

 **No saben cuanto la extraño día a día mi eterna cachorra de cocker y siempre lamentaré no haberla cuidado como correspondía, no haberle evitado tanto sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar. Espero me perdone por no haber sido capaz de mirarla a sus ojitos mientras se cerraban aquella dura tarde en que tuve que tomar le decisión más difícil que me tocará alguna vez tomar en la vida, pero no quería que me recordara sufriendo por ella.**

 **Te amo mi preciosa rubia.**

 **Se que las personas que tienen a una fiel compañera o compañero lo comprenderán y sentirán lo mismo que yo. Espero que nunca tengan que vivir esta situación y, si les toca, aquí me tienen para desahogarse.**

 **Se que me tardé en subirles algo y que había prometido que lo haría a principios de Julio, pero me fui de vacaciones y, además, se me descompuso el word en el computador, así que ahora tengo que aprender a usar word online.**

 **Pronto les traeré una nueva sorpresa que espero les guste.**

 **Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


End file.
